


You're Putting Up Decorations Because...?

by xlittlemissashx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmastime, Family, Fluff, Iron Husbands, M/M, RhodeyTony November Bash, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlemissashx/pseuds/xlittlemissashx
Summary: Inspired by all the people that people that put up Christmas decorations before December. A short and fluffy Rhodey x Tony piece, with all of the love and no hurt. Enjoy!





	You're Putting Up Decorations Because...?

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically set after Civil War, but nothing about it is actually mentioned so it can kinda be seen as an AU I guess. Enjoy!

All Tony wanted was to be in the comfort of his home right now. He was in the elevator, heading up, but it still seemed like a long journey. He had been on a business trip across Europe for the past three weeks and was ready to crash. And snuggle with Rhodey. Maybe a shower with Rhodey first… And then definitely crash.

The elevator finally dinged signalling his arrival at the penthouse. He could already feel himself de-stressing with the proximity to his bed. And then he stepped into the living room and came to a full stop.

“Uh… Honeybear?” Tony asked tentatively, still trying to take in the scene in front of him.

“Tony! I wasn’t expecting you ‘til later this evening,” Rhodey stopped what he was doing and started to make is way over, arms spread for a hug, but Tony stopped him with a hand to his chest once he was close enough.

“What’s all this…?”

“Decorating,” Rhodey said simply, as if that explained what Tony was seeing.

“Okay… but why does it look like Santa Clause’s workshop was shoved in a portal that opened up here?”

“It’s Christmastime.” Rhodey was looking at Tony as if he was the crazy one, which for once Tony was confident he was the sane person right now.

“Rhodey, it’s November.”

“And?”

“We haven’t even had Thanksgiving yet!”

“It’s never too early to start Christmas decorating, Tony.”

“He’s right, Mr. Stark!” A disembodied voice that was both comforting and fondly exhausting in its familiarity called out. Tony looked up towards the voice, and there was Peter, sticking to the ceiling and stringing up lights across it; snowflakes hanging on at various intervals.

“Parker, what are you doing on the ceiling in my home?” Tony attempted to sound put out, but there was an underlying tone of fondness and amusement that had Rhodey pulling Tony’s hand away from his chest so he could close the distance between them and get his hug.

“I couldn’t do all this decorating alone, Tones.” Rhodey placed a kiss at the top of his husband’s head, holding him in his embrace for just a few moments longer before pulling away slightly to grin down at him.

Tony was smiling up at him too, putting a hand at the back of Rhodey’s neck to bring him down for a quick peck to the lips, and then his cheek before stepping back and around so he could take a look at the room.

“I hope you both know that I don’t condone anything of this sort before it has actually become _December_.” Tony crossed his arms once he reached the center of the room. It was really over the top in a way Tony hadn’t seen since… _Oh_.

Tony whipped around to look at Rhodey. “Your mom is coming for Christmas isn’t she.” It wasn’t even a question. Rhodey wouldn’t be doing this otherwise. And by the way his husband’s shoulders heaved as he breathed out a sigh, Tony knew he was right.

“Thanksgiving, actually. She’s staying through ‘til Christmas, though.” Even with Rhodey trying to seem nonchalant about it, Tony knew he was excited. He didn’t get to see his mom as much as he would like, and ever since his father passed last year Rhodey had been worried about her being lonely.

“That’s sounds great, Honeybear,” Tony said warmly, with a soft smile. Rhodey opened his mouth to say something, but then Tony was covered by a string of lights and snowflakes. He looked up at the culprit with narrowed eyes.

“My bad. My hand slipped.”

“What good are your powers if your going to let things slip out of your hands?” Tony asked, with no real heat. Still, Peter gave an affronted huff as he jumped down from the ceiling.

“Can _you_ stick to the ceiling on a normal day?” Peter didn’t give Tony a chance to answer, just gathered up the fallen lights and jumped back up onto the ceiling. “Didn’t think so.”

“Uh, are you getting an attitude with me, young man?” If this was a couple months ago, Tony could have expected profuse apologizing, but now, all he got was a raised eyebrow and Peter went back to working on the lights. Tony’s jaw dropped in over exaggerated shock as he brought his hand to his chest, and looked at Rhodey. “Can you believe the audacity of teenagers these days?” Tony asked, pointing a hand towards the teenager in question.

Rhodey had been chuckling since the lights had fallen, and now he was outright laughing. Tony feigned an unimpressed look, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not cool Rhodey-bear. We’re supposed to be a team. All the parenting books say you need to show a united front when you’re dealing with your kids.” That just got Rhodey laughing even more, and Peter ended up dropping the lights again with an embarrassed, “Mr. Stark!”, and when he dropped down from the ceiling again his face was bright red.

“Don’t you, ‘Mr. Stark’ me. You spend as much time here as you do with Aunt May. At this point we may as well be co-parents.” The noise that Peter made in his throat could be likened to a kettle whistling when the water was boiled. “Also, it’s been almost a year, if you don’t call me Tony soon I’m going to come to your school while you’re in the middle of class and walk in asking for ‘my son, Peter’ so stop that already.”

Peter was stooping on the floor now with his face in his hands, a muffled “Oh my god,” was the only reply.

Rhodey had made his way over to Tony, muffling his laughter in Tony’s neck. The shorter man brought his hand up to stroke Rhodey’s head.

“Stop embarrassing the poor kid.” Rhodey paused. “Even if May did call me to ask if we’re keeping him this weekend.”

That drew a snort out of Tony, and another groan out of Peter. “Are we keeping him this weekend?” Tony asked, wanting to know how he should set his schedule up.

“No, but we get him next week since Harley will be here…” Rhodey stood up to his full height and Tony watched his eyes narrow in thought. “Vision will be back in a couple of days, and Laura said she would be bringing the family over for Thanksgiving…”

“Oh damn, full house then. FRIDAY stock up on everyone’s favourites would you!” Tony called out.

“Sure thing, boss.”

Tony looked down at Peter. “You eating dinner here tonight?”

Peter finally removed his face from his hands, and looked up at Tony; his face was still tinged with red much to Tony’s amusement. “Yeah, Aunt May is working late tonight,” he said, sounding resigned, and maybe a little bit delighted about being seen as family.

“Great! Fri, you know the orders. Now, what can I help…”

“Uh, no,” Rhodey cut him off. “I know you must be exhausted. You’re taking a shower, and then doing nothing until the food gets here.” Tony was about to protest but Rhodey spoke over him. “We’re almost done here anyways. Go, shower, come back, eat, and then sleep.”

Rhodey kissed him, soft and sweet, and able to convey just how much he had missed his husband while he had been gone. Tony hoped he was able to convey the same before they parted, Rhodey brushing their noses together for a moment and then pushing Tony in the direction of their bedroom.

Tony knew he had a dopey smile on his face. It had been 10 years since they had gotten married, but they were no less in love than when they had first gotten together.

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it has been a minute since I've posted. Hi! I hope you enjoyed that. It was written quickly and I didn't have a chance to go over it, so let me know if you see any glaring errors. Um, I'm a bit late, but I heard it was RhodeyTony month, and I had an idea pop into my head so here it is. I may write another one, but college is... college so we'll see.
> 
> In other news, I really want to start posting in my Tony Stark is a Dad series again, and I have so many half written ideas, but I can't get the words out to finish them? In any case, I'm hoping this little piece will give me the boost I need to finish writing those pieces. Thanks to everyone that has left comments on those works by the way. I really appreciate all of them, and I'm glad you enjoy the fluff! Maybe I need to try and write a little hurt/comfort to get out of my funk, hmmm...
> 
> To all my Americans (anyone celebrating anyways), hope you all have a lovely Thanksgiving, and an even better Winter holidays! Anyone start decorating yet?


End file.
